pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Get Stuck
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = December 31, 2016 January 20, 2017 March 25, 2017 April 22, 2017 May 16, 2017 | writer = James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Giant Plant" | next = "Pups Raise the PAW Patroller"}} "Pups Get Stuck" is the second segment of the 24th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Metal mayhem ensues when Marshall's firetruck becomes mysteriously magnetized. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Farmer Yumi *Mr. Hudson *Clown *Robo-Dog The episode begins with Marshall, Rubble, and Rocky cleaning up the beach which has lots of trash on it from a big storm last night. Rubble is carrying a magnetic device with the claw arm of his bulldozer called "The Electro-Magnet" to clean up the metal junk. As the magnetic device magnetizes some metal junk, a crab becomes frightened by this, and takes shelter in a metal bucket which also becomes magnetized. Rocky then questions Rubble about how to remove the junk off the magnetic device. Rubble then shows him by pressing a button inside the bulldozer which turns off the Electro-Magnet, and makes all the metal junk fall off. As the crab walks away holding the bucket. Marshall then questions him how he did that, and Rubble shows him by pressing the button to make the magnetic device turn on and off. Then he repeatedly does it. Rocky then requests Rubble to put the junk inside his recycling truck. Rubble then does so. As that happens, Marshall notices a weather vane which belonged to Farmer Yumi. When suddenly, it becomes magnetized by Rubble's Electro-Magnet. Marshall tries to get it, but when he jumps onto the metal junk, he is spun around, and thrown off along with the weather vane. As he lands, he hits a metal barrel, causing it to land in front of Rubble, and his crane arm to swing around, and throws everything off of it. The Electro-Magnet lands on Marshall's firetruck as well. Meanwhile, back at the Lookout, Ryder is filing Robo-Dog's wheels, when Rubble calls him about the misplaced weather vane, then Ryder tells him that he'll meet the pups at Farmer Yumi's farm. and he also thanks Rubble for cleaning up the beach. After that, Marshall and Rocky jump into their vehicles and drive off to the farm, but Marshall runs over a twig on the road, causing the Electro-Magnet which fell in his truck earlier, to turn on. Because of this, he magnetizes a metal waste bin, and the crab with the bucket from before. Then, Marshall hears a rattling sound which is possibly the junk he magnetized and thinks it's the junk inside Rocky's truck. Then Rocky suggests to change his name to "Clunky". Then, they continue driving, but the Electro-Magnet magnetizes some more things. He magnetizes a clown's unicycle and some nails from a fence. Then, they drive by a train track, but the Electro-Magnet causes it to fall apart. Because of this, Mr. Engineer's train crashes, and he drops his phone onto a tree branch. And the branch is also blocking the door. Meanwhile, at Farmer Yumi's farm, Chickaletta is pecking on some corn which Mayor Goodway says that Chickaletta really likes. Farmer Yumi decides to get some more corn. As she walks away, Marshall, Rocky and Ryder arrive at the farm. Rocky returns the weather vane to Farmer Yumi. Then, Marshall uses his ladder to help Rocky put it back onto the top of the barn. But, then the magnetic device magnetizes the weather vane. Then Rocky notices all the metal junk Marshall's truck magnetized on the way to the farm. Then, it magnetizes a metal bucket which Farmer Yumi was holding, and a wrench which Ryder found in Rocky's truck. Ryder then finds out Marshall's firetruck is magnetic. Marshall wonders why it's magnetized, but him, nor Ryder know. Then, Ryder calls out to Rocky to put the weather vane back on top of the barn. But the weather vane is stuck to the truck, and is too heavy for Ryder to pull on his own. Then, Marshall and Rocky help out, and they succeed, the weather vane falls into some corn. Chickaletta comes to it because she thought the weather vane's rooster was real. She pecks on some corn which was on the weather vane's rooster's tail feathers. Ryder then takes it and hands it to Rocky to put back on the barn. Rocky then climbs up Marshall's ladder and secures it back on with his ratchet. As this happens, Chickaletta follows him up to the barn. Meanwhile, Mr. Engineer who is still stuck, uses a twig to touch his phone, and call Ryder. Mr. Engineer explains about the incident, and Ryder summons the other pups to the Lookout. After that, Marshall drives back to the Lookout, but he magnetizes Bettina's cowbell, causing her to become really upset. When they get the Lookout, Marshall's pup tag becomes magnetized to his truck. As that happens, the Electro-Magnet is turned off causing everything to fall off of Marshall's truck. Then, Marshall flies off the truck, and lands on the unicycle. He rides around on it, and crashes into the other pups inside the elevator. Once they get to the top, Ryder gives the pups their orders: Rubble is told to lift the train with his crane arm, Rocky is told to use his hammer to secure the broken rails, and Marshall is told to use his ladder to help Mr. Engineer get out of the window. When they get there, Marshall helps Mr. Engineer get out of the window of the train with his ladder, and brings him down to safety. Ryder then tells Rubble to lift the train with his crane arm, Rubble then does so. Then, Rocky is told to secure the rails onto the ground. After the job is done, Ryder tells the pups that it's time to go home, but as Marshall is driving, the Electro-Magnet gets turned on, causing firetruck becomes magnetized to the train. Rubble tries to help, but his bulldozer becomes stuck to Marshall's firetruck. Rocky offers to help, but he gets stuck too. Ryder then questions Rubble about what happened to the Electro-Magnet, but Rubble doesn't know. Then they start jumping to conclusions, when Marshall is questioned if he has it. He turns around, and finds it underneath, his firetruck's ladder. Ryder turns it off causing all the pups' vehicles to become unstuck. Ryder then informs Marshall that the Electro-Magnet was in his truck all along. Then Marshall notices that it's red just like his firetruck, which made it hard to see. Then, Mayor Goodway calls Ryder to come back to the farm because Chickaletta is stuck on top of the weather vane on the barn's roof. So the pups and Ryder head back to the farm. But by the time they get there, the weather vane falls off the barn's roof, and into a well. Ryder then tells Marshall to use the Electro-Magnet, but Marshall worries that it has caused too many problems. But, Ryder informs him that it will solve the problem. Then, Rubble carries the magnetic device with his crane arm. He turns on the device, and lowers his crane down. It succeeds to catch Chickaletta and the weather vane. Mayor Goodway promises Chickaletta that she'll never lonely, when Rocky hands her a hat shaped like a chicken so Chickaletta can have a pretend friend. Ryder thanks Rocky for giving Chickaletta the pretend chicken as a friend, and Chickaletta squawks ending the episode. *Use his crane to lift the engine so the tracks can be fixed. *Use his hammer to secure the rails. *Use his ladder to get the Engineer out from the window. Later, use the magnet to retrieve Chickaletta from the bottom of the well. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Mission PAW DVD UK.jpg|link=Mission PAW (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Mission PAW'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Jumbo Machines DVD.jpg|link=Jumbo Machines|''Jumbo Machines'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille La Brigade du ciel DVD.jpg|link=La Brigade du ciel|''La Brigade du ciel'' PAW Patrol Mission PAW DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Mission PAW (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Mission PAW'' (Toggolino) PAW Patrol The Giant Plant & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Giant Plant|''The Giant Plant'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Get Stuck's Pages Category:2017 Episodes Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Written by James Backshall (S3) Category:Written by Jeff Sweeney (S3) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Mr. Hudson needs rescuing Category:Mr. Hudson calls the PAW Patrol Category:2016 Episodes